Second Chance
by Samantha Diana
Summary: What if you knew the only way to see your one true love happy is if you left town forever with out looking back? Well that's what Bella did just so Edward would smile again. Some what AU, Bella's pregnant, The Cullens are human. Good I Promise..
1. Leaving

**A/N: Ok after writing this section for an RP I felt this would make an excellent beginning to a story. So here's the background on it. The Cullens are human. Edward and Bella grew up together in Phoenix. At 16 they began dating and one night Edward proposed. But instead of Bella saying yes she ran away and went to a bar. At the bar she met Jacob Black where he laced her drink and raped her. The next morning Edward found Bella in Jacob's arms and was heartbroken and furious. He left without explanation and when Bella went to go after him Jacob threatened to kill her if she didn't stay. So fearing for her life. Bella stayed. Later that week the Cullens left and weren't heard from since. **

**A year later after Bella finally got away from Jacob she went to Forks to live with her father, That's where she bumped into a still very hurt Edward. For the next couple weeks every time Edward and Bella were around each other they argued. Their arguments always dealt with the past. During one of their arguments Bella told Edward she was pregnant with his child but lost the baby at 4 months due to a kick to the stomach by Jacob. **

**All of this tension and arguing drives Bella and Edward to sleep together one night and that is what brings us to the beginning of my FF. This fan fic begins 2 weeks after Bella and Edward sleep together. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 1**

Bella just left school as she was in a rush to get to the doctor before it was too late. For the past couple of days she complained about headaches, body aches and nausea. At first she thought it was nothing just a little bug, but as the symptoms lasted for almost a week she began to worry.

She was almost near her car when she saw Edward stomping his way towards her with his sister Alice and step-brother Jasper a couple feet behind.

"Here we go again." Bella muttered as she threw her back pack in the back seat of her car and leaned against the door waiting for Edward to approach. "I don't wanna argue right now Edward. I have to get to the doctor before it's too late." Bella said when he was close enough to hear.

"Jasper, Alice can we have a minute please." Edward asked his siblings and watched as they nodded and walked away. "You ran out of home room this morning and you are barely eating now talk." He said firmly

"God Edward it's nothing can we please talk about something else if not let me leave. Ima be late for my appointment and if I miss it I wont get another one for months and by then it'll be too late." she said

He huffed."Too late for what, Bella!? Tell me already, damn it!!"

"For nothing. Just drop it please I'm begging you." She pleaded. "Lets talk about something else."

"No!! I won't drop it. Tell me. I'm tired of you lying and pushing me away!" Edward yelled causing people to look at them.

"Im not pushing you away whats wrong with me is not your concern. I'll take care of it. I've been caring for my self for the last year I can continue it now Edward. There's nothing wrong with me im fine I probably just ate something bad." She told him

He grabbed her arm and stood against the door so she couldn't leave."I'm not moving until you tell me. And I mean the truth because I'll know if you're lying..."

"Fine." Bella said with a little bit of tears coming down her face. "I** MIGHT** be pregnant. Ok is that what you wanted to hear. Now please move." She said looking around the parking lot and biting her lip.

Edward let go of Bella's arm furiously and began to walk away. He was in so much of a trance that he didn't notice Mike Newton speeding down the parking lot and heading right towards him.

By the time he realized it, it was too late Mike ran right into him sending him down the parking lot.

The last thing Edward heard before passing out was Bella screaming his name.

**3 Hours Later**

Bella sat in Edward's room and watched him sleep. She silently sighed as she looked at his damaged body. 3 fractured ribs, a broken leg, some internal bleeding (which they stopped), and some very minor head damage. She began to cry realizing all of this was because of her. Because she didn't want to tell him she _**might**_ be pregnant.

Bella felt that if they would of stopped arguing for 5 minutes she would of seen the car coming and pulled Edward back before the car threw him down the street.

But because he cared more about getting the truth out Bella than paying attention Edward was now struggling to live.

Again she hated herself for this.. She blamed this all on herself.

She wanted him to be happy, She wanted so desperately to hear his laugh again but she knew as long as she was in his life she would never hear that sound escape his mouth. So she made a drastic decision. In order to see Edward happy she had to leave.

She cried harder at her final decision as she pulled a blank paper and a pen out of her bag and began to write her goodbye letter to Edward  
_To The Man My World Once Revolved Around,_

By the time you wake up and read this letter I would be gone. No, I didn't kill myself, I just left Forks in hopes of you finally being happy. Over the past couple weeks I have done very stupid things which resulted in bringing you pain. Believe me that was never my intention. What I wanted for you was something far better than pain. I always promised myself that if I ever ran into you again I would tell you everything that happened with Jacob and how me and you had a son together that never got to fully enjoy his life because it was ended to soon by a monster. I promised myself that I would tell you I never stopped thinking about you, and how I still loved you with every beat of my heart. I also promised myself that no matter what I would see to it that your happy as you can tell I already broke that promise because as of right now your in the hospital badly injured because of my childish ways. So In order to keep my word to myself I'm leaving. Please don't try and find me because by the time your already healed I would be far away. As for if I am pregnant. I would just tell my baby every single night how much their daddy loves them and how at one time we were happy together. I love you Edward. Don't ever doubt for a second I didn't...

Until We Meet Again... All My Love.  
Bella 

Bella looked down at the tear stained paper one more time before folding it and placing it on Edward's chest. "I love you." She whispered in his ear before giving him one last kiss on the lips and exiting the room silently. Not once looking back.

**A/N:: Ok so what do you guys think should I continue? Do you guys like it? Let me know... I live for reviews so go ahead and press that little purple 'go' button and send a review. BTW Me, I own none of the Characters in this FF.. They All belong to Ms. Meyer.. Who absolutely ROCKS...**

**You Guys Rock.**

**Diana.**


	2. You Are Now Leaving Forks

**Disclaimer.**** Unfortunately I do not own The Twilight Book Series or ANY CHARACTER in this story. All the credit goes to. Mrs. Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 2Bella POV**

I tried to escape the hospital as quickly as possible, But due to the amount of tears in my eyes I couldn't.

I got as far as the front seat of my 2006 Jeep Cherokee before I completely broke down. I was insane, who was I fooling? There was no way in the world I could leave Forks, none the less leave Edward and Charlie.

Loud sobs left my mouth as I tried to control my emotions. But it was no use. The tears just continued to roll down my face at rapid speed due to the fact that more fell every second.

How could I possibly do this? Leave the only man that ever held a true place in my heart. The man I have given my heart, my soul, and my body to. The man that used to spend the night at my house when we were younger, the man who peed in my bed once and blamed it on the evil clowns under it. I couldn't leave. There was no way I could put my heart in such pain.

This was all just too much for me to bare, Im not strong enough for any of this.

Through the tears in my eyes I saw the rest of the Cullen family arriving at the hospital. They all had grief-stricken looks on their faces. Even Emmett who is usually so full of energy looked the life was sucked out of him as the tears on his cheek glistened in the fading sun.

It was right then and there when I knew I had to follow through with my plan, not only for Edward, But for his entire family too. I was quite sure they were just as annoyed with the arguing as I was.

I sat there and waited until I saw them all enter the hospital, and once they did I sped out the parking lot trying to escape quickly before I changed my mind.

On my way home I was going through so many different scenarios in my head on how I was going to say bye to Charlie. I truly believed it was going to hurt him more than anyone, due to the fact that he was my dad and until this year me and him rarely spent time together.

I wiped the excess tears from my eyes as I pulled into my driveway. I glanced at the clock on my radio and knew Charlie wasn't home yet due to working over time. He had taken more hours at the police station so he could save up money to take us on vacation next summer.

The mere thought of him working so hard just to see me smile, made me cry more. I knew this task was damn near impossible, but I had to try and do it.

I walked into the house and up to my room slowly. I wanted to take in everything I pasted, and memorize it because I knew it would be the last time I saw any of it.

When I finally got to my room, I was taken aback at how much it smelled exactly like him.

The smell of his skin lingered everywhere. From my bed, to the clothes in my closet, nothing smelled like me anymore.

I decided it would be best if I left everything behind that way I had nothing around me that reminded me of him. Of course I had my memories but nowadays that's all I had.

The only thing I took out my room was the roll of money I had in my sock drawer. It was the only thing I really needed.

When I was sure I had all my money in my hand I glanced around my room one last time, before leaving it to go to the kitchen and write my goodbye letter to Charlie. After much thought I felt I should tell him everything that happened over the past year and what drove me to come live with him in Forks.

I knew this letter just like the one I wrote Edward earlier would have tear stains on it. I just hoped my tears wouldn't ruin my writing. I sighed deeply before looking down at the pen and paper in my hands.

_This is what's right, to make him happy this is what I must do. No matter how badly my heart will break, it'll be worth it once I know he is happy. _That's what I told myself over and over before I began to write my letter.

Two hours later (8:00 p.m.) I was done with the letter and I knew that if I didn't leave the house in that moment my plan would be ruined. So I took the tear filled paper and gently folded it as I walked toward the front door.

I placed the letter where I knew for sure Charlie would see. It was tape right near the hook he placed his gun holster on.

After I taped the letter, I looked around the house one last time. The house I grew up in until I was four. The house I lived in for the past year. Suddenly it felt empty, like all the life was sucked out of it.

I cried as I shut off the last bright light in the house and left. The whole walk to my car was painful. With each step I took a new tear had fallen, but as I told myself hundreds of times before, This is what had to be done.

Finally I reached my car. I got inside slowly, and started it. Seconds later I sped out my driveway. Looking into my rear view mirror as my childhood home sank deeper and deeper into the background. I kept looking until the house was no longer in view.

Once it was gone, I turned the radio on and left it on the first station that came through.

"Here it is by request Blaque's very emotional song "When The Last Tear Drop Falls.".. Here on Forks radio station 106.6." I heard the Radio jockey say before a slow paced song begun.

I was about to change the station when the lyrics started and caught my attention.

_It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' onto all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls

_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side_

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' onto all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
And the emptiness from missin' you  
Will never ever end, baby_

When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' onto all of our memoriesAnd all of what used to be

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

By the time the song ended my tears had already over powered me. I tried blinking them away but it was no use. More just continued to fall.

I had closed my eyes for half a second and reopened them when I heard a truck blaring its horn at me. I quickly turned the wheel and stomped on the break before I hit a tree.

I stopped 3 feet away from the tree and continued to cry as I banged my head and fist on the staring wheel.

It took me 15 minutes to calm down and once I did I put my car in drive and once again continued to drive on the street that lead out of Forks.

After that one song played on the radio I decided against listening to it all together. The last thing I needed was to be in a body bag because of an emotional song a radio station played.

I silently sighed 20 minutes later when I saw the sign "You Are Now Leaving Forks Washington Please Come Back Soon." I scoffed at the sign and said "Not Likely." Under my breath as Forks disappeared behind me.

"So long to all the painful memories." I said while I continued to drive further away from Forks, and further away from Edward.

**A/N::: So what do you think? Do you like it or hate it if so let me know. I am open to questions and will even take some flames too. Just as long as they don't make me cry. Anyway. The next chapter will be Bella's letter to Charlie. So if anything confused you in the first chapter Then next one will explain it all. Ohh yeah. In my profile I have the link to the song featured in this chappie if you wanna hear it I also have the pics of Edward and Bella and since this is AU the pic of Bella's car. PLZ PLZ PLZ review. Like I said b4 even some Flames are welcome.**

**You Guys Rock. **

**Diana.**


	3. Her Story

**A/N:: Sorry it took so long to update, my internet was down for like a month and it was emotional for me to write this chapter. I know most of you won't think this chapter is sad but due to personal reasons it was for me. Anyway I hope you all enjoy, if you have any questions feel free to ask them in a review. And I'll try my best to answer them. **

**Also I wanna send a shout out to the people who reviewed.**

**SliverTwilight1810**

**LovinTopezEyes91**

**Juliet Fernandez**

**Edward-and-Bella-Forever**

**M.A.E.6663**

**And to whoever added this story as an alert.**

**Anyway onto Chapter 3.**

_**Chapter 3 - Narrator (9:00 P.M.)**_

An hour after Bella took off out of Forks, Charlie arrived home. He slowly made his way up to the dark house and opened the door. As soon as he unlocked the door and stepped inside he knew something was different.

"Bells? I'm home!" Charlie yelled into the abandoned house but got no answer. "Bella? Are you here?" He yelled again still getting no response.

After getting no response the second time Charlie quickly discarded his gun holster and placed it on the hook. He was just about to go up to Bella's room when the letter she wrote earlier dropped onto the floor.

He looked at it quickly and noticed it was addressed to him in Bella's writing. He picked it up slowly and began to shake as he opened the envelope. Deep down inside Charlie knew something was wrong. Part of him didn't want to read the letter, but then again he needed to. He needed to know where Bella was and if she was ok.

Finally after minutes of contemplating his options, Charlie retrieved the tear stain paper from the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Dad,_

_Right about now your probably just getting home from work and are yelling my name throughout the house. But if you notice by this note and by my lack of a response I'm not there. I have taken it upon myself to leave Forks forever without looking back. Now before you go and jump to conclusions I want to let you know right now that the reason for my sudden departure has nothing to do with you. It has to do with me and a promise I made with myself months ago. For you to understand my promise, and my reason for leaving, I would have to take you back to when all of this first began. To when I first realized I was in love with Edward Cullen. Back to all the abuse I endured, and back to the child I lost because of it. Now this story will be fairly long so I suggest you sit down in your favorite chair and get comfortable._

Charlie listened to Bella's request and made his way to the living room. He sat down quickly and placed a hand under his chin as he continued to read the letter.

_Five years ago I realized I was in love with my best friend. With his bronze hair and green eyes, He completely took my breath away. I didn't fully comprehend my feelings for him, all I knew was that every time he looked my way my heart sped up and my cheeks became painfully red. _

_I was fairly young when I realized this, maybe 12 or 13 and I were not even sure if it were love that I was feeling. But as time grew on so did my feelings. _

_He and I were the best of friends, partners in crime to our parents. We constantly got into trouble, stayed over each other houses, and told each other everything. But when I realized my feelings for him I became distant. I slowly stopped staying at his house. I stopped hanging out with him after school. I found new friends to talk to and I completely shut him out my life. _

_All of this happened when I was 15. And the only reason why I did it was because I wasn't too sure Edward felt the same way. _

_At the time he currently had a girlfriend and I felt I was no where as pretty as she was. And according to his friends I wasn't. She was head cheerleader and I was just the Tom Boy._

_So I stayed away from him and started talking to his sister's Alice and Rosalie more. They completely understood my feelings and were there to console me when I caught Edward and his girlfriend making out in his bedroom. _

_That's pretty much how it continued for a year. He went through girlfriend after girlfriend, and me little by little, I changed my ways to get him to notice me more. Then the summer of my 16__th__ birthday when I came to visit you I changed the way I was dressing and I'm sure you remember this year because that's when I dragged you all the way to Seattle to take me shopping. Well when I arrived back home after that vacation he noticed the change. But of course I continued to ignore him and little by little he got more annoyed._

_Finally, after weeks' Edward caught me by my self. I was walking home from the library and he pulled me into an alley and pushed me into the wall. Using his arms to block my way of leaving he began questioning me until I gave in. It was when I looked into his eyes that I broke down and told him everything. _

_After I was finished, he looked at me completely stunned. I guess it took him a couple minutes to digest it all because before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine and his arms were around my waist. When he pulled back, he told me he felt the same way for years now but was too afraid to act on his feelings. And from that day on we were a couple._

_That's how it went for a year. As best friends we were joined at the hip, but as boyfriend and girlfriend we were damn near inseparable. We were in Love and no one ever doubted that we weren't. Then on the night of my 17__th__ birthday Edward and I decided to give our selves to each other as a symbol of our love. That night will be forever burned into my brain. That's the night we proved our love to each other and it was the night that we were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, but soul mates._

_Some couple days later mom and her boyfriend Phil threw a dinner party at the house to announce their engagement. Everyone was there, including Edward and his family. That night was completely perfect. Or it was perfect until Edward pulled me into the back yard with the rest of his siblings and got down on one knee. He looked up at me with his famous crooked smile that always made me weak in the knees and pulled a small velvet box out his jacket pocket. I remember gasping as the box opened and a heart-shaped diamond ring appeared. As I continued to look at the ring Edward then grabbed my hand and asked me to marry him. _

_I was at a complete loss of words. I really don't remember what happened after he asked but the next thing I knew I was apologizing and running out the backyard and down the street. That night will be another night that is forever burned into my memories because that was the night I was drugged and raped. _

_I remembered running down the street to the bar. Once I got in there, I walked over to a bartender that knew me and Edward and ordered a Toasted Almond on the rocks. While sitting at my own little private table a man three years older than I sat down and sparked a conversation. Later on I found out he was Jacob Black the man who ruined my life and still haunts my dreams at night._

_We talked for an hour about everything and anything. I told him about Edward and how I was madly in love with him. I also told him about how he purposed to me and how I ran away. _

_Now don't get me wrong I loved Edward with all my heart and soul it's just that I wasn't ready for marriage especially at 17 years old. I mean you and mom married at a young age and look at what happened to you two. I just didn't want to end up like you and her._

_Anyway, A couple minutes later I excused myself to the bathroom and when I came back there was a soda in the spot where my Toasted Almond once occupied. When I asked him about it he told me it was so I could sober up. Telling me about how I wouldn't want to go home drunk and get yelled at by my mom and Phil. I told Jacob that wouldn't happen because they were away for the week on a business trip in New York. I remember him smiling mischievously before I took a long sip of my soda. And after that I don't remember anything else._

_All I know was that I awoke in my room at 10:00 in the morning with a man I barely remembered laying next to me. I slowly looked on my night stand and seen my wallet, keys, cell phone and engagement ring on top of it. I then looked at my door when I saw something against it and once I did I locked eyes on the love of my life leaning in the door way with hatred and sadness in his eyes. I instantly jumped up and tried to explain but much to my horror when I looked down I was naked this only angered Edward more. _

_Dad, I swear to God, I never meant to hurt Edward. He meant the world to me, he was and still is the only man that can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time._

_But he didn't know that because I never got the chance to tell him. He just grabbed my ring off the night stand and storm out the house. I tried desperately to go after him, really I did but once I took a step toward the door Jacob grabbed me and told me that if I went after him he would kill him, me, and our families. So I stayed, I had no choice because I feared for Edward's life. I felt that if protecting him and our family meant that I had to stay with Jacob then I would do it, because that's how much I truly did love him._

_Three days later after convincing mom and Phil that I no longer loved Edward, I found out he had his family left Phoenix without a trace. After that night I cried for days. I also stopped eating and talking. But that didn't really matter because everyone I used to speak to either left or stopped talking to me because of the decisions I made._

_I was completely devastated and heartbroken. Nothing and no one could fix or mend what I felt inside. I cried myself to sleep most nights and buried myself in my memories most days, but nothing replaced the void in my heart that Edward once claimed._

_Two months after everything I found myself getting beat and raped on the daily bases. I also found myself getting extremely sick. By this time mom and Phil shut me out completely and I found out I was really alone in this world. And since they shut me out I couldn't go to them for comfort or help so I went to the doctor. I remember them prepping me for so many tests that it was ridiculous. _

_Now I know what your thinking I must have been really sick if I took myself to the hospital knowing how much I hate them. But to answer you yes, I was really sick. I was throwing up, my body was killing me, my sense of smell was haywire and I had the chills. And after sitting in the hospital for five hours I found out I was one month and three weeks' pregnant. That's right I was pregnant by the person I hated most in this world. The doctor then gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and told me to come back in two months. Who knew that within the next two months I would be coming back but it wasn't for a checkup._

_Two months later when I was four months pregnant I was rushed to the hospital where I lost my precious baby boy. _

_Earlier that night, before my trip to the hospital, at around 8:00, I was in the nursery trying to decide what color to decorate the walls, when Jacob came stumbling into the house. Immediately I knew he was drunk. All I did was help Jake into the bed before going about my business. _

_I remember finally deciding on a soft yellow color with a little duck boarder when Jacob came stumbling into the room yelling. He was going on about how the baby I was carrying wasn't his and that I cheated on him every chance I got. I tried telling him the baby was his but he didn't believe me. He just starting hitting and punching me over and over again and when I fell to the ground I curled up into a fetal position so he wouldn't harm the baby. I stayed like that until I felt it was safe enough to move._

_After 10 minutes he didn't hit me again so I thought he was gone. Slowly I began uncurling myself from my position. I swear that was the worst move I could ever make in my life because after I unbent my legs Jacob delivered hard kick to my stomach which released the most painful gut wrenching scream I ever heard escape from my lips_. _Almost instantly blood began to run down my legs. _

_Quickly sobering up Jacob realized what he did and called 911. He lied to the operator telling him his fiancee fell down the steps and was losing the baby. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out from the pain._

_I woke up four hours later in a hospital with Jacob right next to me._ _As soon as he saw my eyes open he threatened me and told me if I was to tell anyone what happened he would kill me just like he killed my baby. And as soon as 'killed my baby' came out his mouth I broke out into tears. _

_For the next week that's how I stayed, I was completely empty. I felt that my heart had stopped beating and that I no longer had anything to live for. And I didn't until one afternoon when I got a visit from the medical examiner who performed the autopsy on my son. She had come into my room while I was looking out the window and sat next to me. I slowly acknowledged her and then brought my attention back to the children playing in the playground. I only looked at her again when she grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "Ms. Swan." She whispered which cause me to tilt my head at her curiously. I asked her if there was anything I could do for her and she proceeded to tell me that the man I claimed as the father of my son on the death certificate was not his real father. I asked her how she knew and she told me because he ordered a DNA test done. _

_As soon as she said that I knew who the father was, and ordered for her to change the name of the father to Edward Cullen. It was right then and there that I vowed to get my revenge on Jacob. I swore that my son was the last thing he was ever going to take from me._

_It took six months to get my plan into order, and two weeks for it to be completed. For those six months I was working with the police to bring Jacob down. And on July 23 at 6:00 P.M. Jacob was caught red handed beating and raping me. He was immediately arrested and thrown in jail. I went down to the precinct, pressed charges, and made a video statement for the DA to use in court so I wouldn't have to be there._

_And it was that night that I promised myself_ _that if I ever ran into Edward again I would tell him everything that happened with Jacob and how he and I had a son together that never got to fully enjoy his life because it was ended too soon by a monster. I also promised myself that no matter what I would see to it that Edward was happy even if I wasn't the cause of it._

_A month later after Jacob was convicted of all his crimes. I decided I was going to come live with you. I knew that no matter what you would be there for me and protect me from any and everything. _

_I can still remember your face when you opened the door in the middle of the night and saw me dripping wet from the rain. I also remember how you immediately opened your door for me and pulled me into a tight warm embrace. It didn't matter to you that I was dripping wet, all that mattered was that I was there and I thank you so much for all the love and support you showed me. I'm also sorry for lying to you about what happened to me the night I came, at the time I felt it was better if you just didn't know. _

_Anyway, It was during the end of August, while I was school shopping, that I first saw Edward. He was kissing and hugging on a girl at the local sporting goods store. And once I did my heart started beating a mile a minute. He wasn't even looking in my direction, but I swear as soon as I looked at him it was like something went off in him and made him turn in my direction and once he did he stopped what he was doing._

_As soon as our eyes locked, I got scared and took off to my car. You would figure he would have stayed where he was seeing as he was with his girlfriend, but no he ran after me and when he finally reached me I was already inside my car trying to leave. Edward instantly opened the door and pulled me out demanding to know what I was doing there. Once he stopped screaming, I told him everything. _

_And that's when all of our arguments started. We could not have a decent conversation without him bringing up the past. He and I tried to go down the friendship route but that was a bust. And when I told him about our son Jonathan he went ballistic and threw that into the arguments as well. That's how it went for two and a half weeks._

_Then on my 18__th__ birthday I went to his house to see Rosalie and Alice when he answered the door. He told me that they were out with Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle and if I wanted to I could sit there and wait. So me being stupid Isabella, stayed, it didn't take long for Edward to start talking and for him to start bringing up the past. And like always we started arguing, but this one argument ended differently than any other one we had before. This argument ended with me and him sleeping together. It wasn't supposed to happen and once we finished he told me it didn't change anything between me and him, and that he doesn't trust me anymore. That was the last day I saw him until today and it was today that I decided I needed to leave._

_As you know for the past couple days, I was feeling sick. Well today after school I had scheduled a doctor's appointment. To confirm if what I thought was wrong with me was true, but I never got to the doctor because Edward saw me run out of home room this morning and decided to question me in the parking lot. I told him what was wrong with me wasn't his problem and once again we started arguing. After I told him I might be pregnant, he got furious and stormed off. He wasn't paying attention after I told him and didn't see Mike heading right toward him and once he did it was too late. Mike sent him flying down the parking lot._

_It was while I was sitting in Edward's hospital room that I decided to leave. I'm doing this for him, so he can be happy and live his life stress free without worrying about me and the problems I will cause. I don't ever want anyone to doubt my love for him because I don't. _

_Edward was and still is my everything. He's my best friend, my partner in crime, the love of my life and my soul mate. It's going to take sometime for me to get over him but it'll be worth it when one day I find out he got married and made a family. That's all I wish for him, happiness, love, faith, and trust because without those you don't have the perfect Romeo and Juliet love that you search your whole life looking for._

_Dad, I hope that after reading basically my whole life story you understand why I did what I did and why his happiness is all I care about. He deserves to make a life with someone new. I know now that I am the cause of his unhappiness. So I took it upon myself to fix it. Dad, please don't be mad at me because I did this for love._

_I love you, Dad and once I get to my destination I will call you and let you know I'm ok. Love you lots._

_Your Daughter,_

_Isabella "Bells"_

Charlie sat there looking at the papers in his hands with tears in his eyes. He had no idea his daughter went through so much. He also hated himself for not being there when she had no one. But more than anything he was furious with Renee for abandoning their daughter in her time of need. He swore that he would call Renee tomorrow and give her a piece of his mind. But right now, all he cared about was his little girl.

He sighed silently as he leaned back in his chair. He understood why she did it, and he wasn't mad after all she did it all for love. He just hoped she was ok.

Charlie fell asleep a few minutes later holding onto Bella's letter tightly, and hoping she was safe.

**Finished. Plz review, some flames are accepted just don't hurt my feelings with them thanks :-). Questions are also accepted any question I receive I'll be sure to answer in my next update. **

**You guys rock,**

**Diana**


	4. 5 Months Later

**Chapter 4 - 5 months later - Bella POV**

Here I sit, 5 months later, on a swing in Phoenix Arizona. Yes I went back to my home town after I escaped Forks.

It's not like I had any other option. Phoenix was the only place I can turn to. Even though this place still held very painful memories.

Today I turn 5 months and Edward still doesn't know. He doesn't know where I am, If I'm ok or if Im alive. But that's how I want it.

Maybe if he thinks Im dead he'll get over me faster.

I know some of you may think that's cruel and selfish. But in reality it isn't. I'm doing all this to make him happy.

Last night I spoke with Charlie about him and he told me Edward is still looking for meI don't know how many times I have to tell Charlie to let Edward know I do not wish to be found. Last night would make the tenth time that I've told Charlie that.

But according to Charlie, Edward isn't even on the right trail. He told me Edward was heading to New York. Something about having a tip that I was living in a cheap apartment in the Bronx.

But that doesn't matter, what matters is that it's a beautiful February day and I'm sitting here in the park trying to enjoy my new life.

With a sigh I look around the park and watch all the couples and children. It was then that I remembered today is Valentine's Day.

It seemed as though I was the only loner in the park but when I looked towards the benches I noticed a man with a guitar sitting alone on the bench.

So I watched him with interest and smiled when he began playing a beautiful melody with it.

_**Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didnt ask for money  
Or a mansion in malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you**_

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe Id be satisfied  
But then againI know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

First thing Id do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then Id unplug the telephone  
And keep the tv off  
Id hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what Id do, with one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe Id be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

_**One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe Id be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**_

I watched as everyone clapped for the mystery man and seen as some wiped tears away. I was one of them, wiping away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

Oh how I wished I could have just one more day. To just sit in his arms and watch movies or listen to music. To feel his kisses on my cheeks and face. To look into his eyes and see all the love he had for me.

But I couldn't and I would never be able to again. Because at this very moment he was in Forks with his girlfriend Jessica and they are going to live happily ever after while I watch from the sidelines with my baby, wishing and hoping that I'll be able to find a man to love me and my child at least half as much as Edward once did.

One more day, that's all I could ask God for. But that would be asking for too much. I had my chance and I blew it, now I am left stuck with the question what if.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw something bronze speed past me. I turned my head into the direction that the speeding bronze thing took off in but seen nothing. So being the paranoid girl I am I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie.

"Hey dad it's me. Can you do me a favor and check if Edward is in Forks." I asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"I'll do it right now Bells. Why what's wrong?" He asked me his voice filled with concern.

"I think he's here." I whispered staring into the direction that I saw the bronze flash.

"Alright, I'm going to check around and then I'll call you back. I'll speak to you later Bells see ya." And with that Charlie disconnected the call.

I closed my phone and stood up from the swing quickly. If Edward was in Phoenix everything would come out and I didn't want that. So I spun on my heel and made my way out the park.

I sped down the street to my mother's house and ran inside. Well not really ran because of my condition but I did move pretty quickly.

When I got into the house the housekeeper looked at me weirdly.

"Long story don't ask." I said before going up to my room.

Now I know what you may be thinking. _I thought Phil and Renee stopped talking to her_. And the truth is they did. But once I came to Phoenix I explained everything to them and they apologized. I went on to tell them it was ok because if it was me I wouldn't talk to myself either. And since then they have been hovering over me and the baby. Making sure we had everything we needed and that we were comfortable. After the first month home they began to annoy me.

So you would know my happiness when Mom and Phil had to go to Jacksonville because Phil had tryouts. They've been there for a month now and according to mom they are staying there because Phil got a minor league contract. She told me she'll come home when I'm in my ninth month so she can see the birth of her first grandchild. I laughed and told her ok and then she hung up.

Now I'm here in my old bedroom in Phoenix with no one else with me but the maid who barely speaks.

I let out a little laugh as I kicked off my shoes and laid on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when my cell phone went off. I looked at it and noticed it was Charlie so I flipped it opened and answered it.

"Bells honey I don't want you to panic but Edward isn't in Forks, according to Esme he went to Arizona to check out the colleges." Charlie told me sounding angry. I was about to say something when there was a knock on my door. Thinking it was Angie our housekeeper I said come in.

As soon as the door opened I felt as though the wind was knocked out of me.

"Dad I know where he is?" I said into the phone not once taking my eyes off the doorway.

"Where?" He replied now sounding nervous.

"In my bedroom doorway." I whispered before snapping the phone shut.

**A/N: OMG Im soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been busy with other stories and taking care of my family issues. I promise I'll update more. And sorry this is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. Any grammar errors I apologize for them now. I didn't proof read it. PLZ read and Review... some flames are allowed and questions are too.**

**You Guys Rock**

**Diana**


	5. Confrontations & Doctor’s Appointments

This chapter's dedicated to **vampirewannabe24** who's birthday is coming up soon. Happy Early Birthday.. Here's your present. :D

O-o-O-o-O

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 5 - Bella POV**

**Confrontations & Doctor's Appointments**

O-o-O-o-O

"So this is where you've been all this time?" He asked me, his voice is a whisper as he did.

I let out a nervous breath and nodded as I changed my seating position to Indian style. I looked down at my stomach for a friction of a second before looking at Edward. "You finally found me." I said shaking my head. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you realized I came back here."

"I had an investigator track you down. Jesus Bella did you think I was going to just let you leave while your pregnant with my child at that." He asked raising his voice more. He was now fully in my room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"It's not your child." I lied, but what else was I going to say. I couldn't talk to him while he was like this, both he and I knew that. I didn't plan on telling him my baby wasn't his it just came out and now judging by the look on his face I shouldn't of said anything.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT MINE!" He screamed. His voice was so loud it shook the walls in my room. Im pretty sure Angie heard him and was heading up here now to check on me.

"Edward please I don't want to fight with you right now. I have an appointment to get ready for and I'd appreciate it if you left me to get ready." I replied.

"I'm not going anywhere, as for the appointment I am coming with you." He said through clinched teeth. God He was still stubborn.

I was about to reply to him when I heard Angie's voice out side my door. "Isabella are you and your guest ok in there." She asked kindly.

"Yes Angie we're fine, my guest was just about to le-"

"Im not going anywhere, Bella just get ready." He said sitting in my rocking chair.

I let out an annoyed sigh before going to my room door and opening it. "We're fine Angie, but if my mom calls here do not tell her someone came to visit, ok?"

"Whatever you say Isabelle. I'll leave you to get ready." She said with a smile as she walked away from my room door. I closed my room door slowly praying Edward wouldn't question me about my statement. But once again God wasn't on my side because as soon as my door clicked he fired out a question.

"Why is she not allowed to tell Renee Im here?" He asked crossing his arms while he watched me walk to my closet.

"Because mom has gotten a little overprotective since she found out what happened and since Angie doesn't know your name, if she tells mom someone's here mom will think your Jacob and have a panic attack." I explained pulling out a white baby doll top from my closet and removing the one I was wearing. I heard Edward clear his throat and glanced at him. "It isn't like you haven't seen my body before." I said pulling on my other shirt.

"Bella come here." He order just as I pulled my shirt over my stomach. I didn't question his order I just did it and came to a halt right in front of him. "What?" I asked pacing my hands on my non existent waist.

I watched as Edward smiled and placed his hands over mine. "Edward wha-"

"Shhhh." He whispered placing his ear on my stomach. His arms moved to the small of my back to lock me into place and I fought the urge not to run my fingers through his hair. "I know this baby's mine so you can just stop lying to me." He continued to whisper. "I want you to come back to Forks with me."

That's when I moved out his hold and shook my head. "I'm not going back." I responded.

"Bella your not staying out here alone. Do you remember the last time you were here?" He said to me. I guess he thought this would make me run back home. But it isn't.

"Jacob's in jail, he can't hurt me anymore." 

"Oh so since Jacob can't hurt you, you feel you need to hurt someone else so you can get the same satisfaction he did?" He asked. His words cut me and made me want to cry but I wasn't going to give him the joy of seeing me break down.

"That's not it. Damn it Edward I left for you. Because I wanted you to be happy." I explained trying not to let my voice show my emotions. "Besides you said so yourself that you could never trust me again. So why go back to Forks? So you can flaunt all your girlfriends in front of me? To make my heartbreak more than it already is? Because if that's the case I'll tell you this now, there's nothing left there." I cried pointing to my heart. "All that's there is an empty spot where my heart once occupied. Hell if it wasn't for my baby I would be in a hellish depression. But Im not and it's because I have someone who needs me, who's depending on my healthy well being to survive." I whispered not looking at him as I did.

"I love you." Was all he said after I finished my rant.

"No you don't, your only telling me this cause Im pregnant. You and I both know this child was conceived by mistake. I mean you even said right after it happened that nothing changed between us, you still couldn't trust me and there still was no me and you." I retorted wiping my tears away.

"Okay, your right I did say all those things. Is that what you wanted to hear? That the girl I love more than life it's self is a liar and I find it hard to believe what comes out her mouth?" He asked and when I stayed quiet he continued. "But none of that matters to me anymore. What matters is that I still love you and I want you to come home so I can take care of you and our baby."

"I can't. I'm sorry." I cried running out the room. I sped walked past Angie and out the door. 

I tried to get into my car before Edward came out the door but once again God wasn't on my side. He came barreling outside before my key was even in the lock and snatched my keys out my hand.

"Bella please." He pleading taking my hands into his. "We could make this work if we try. I need you in my life."

"Okay so answer me this. What happens when we have another disagreement or you think I'm lying and you decide 'To hell with Bella if she lied before she has to be lying now.' and you throw me away like yesterday's garbage, What happens then?" I asked trying everything not to cry again. Pregnancy hormones are the worst when it comes to being emotional.

"I will never say or think something like that. Yes we have our arguments but I'll never throw you away or get rid of you."

"And what about Jessica?" I asked. 

I was losing this battle and I knew it, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to feel his arms around me again. That's all I really cared about right now.

"Jessica and I have been done since you and I slept together."

"Can you do me a favor please?" 

"Anything."

"Just hold me. Please."

It didn't take long for Edward to comply and I soon found myself in the comforts of his arms. God I missed this feeling so much. 

"Tighter." I whispered choking on a sob. He again complied and I rested my head on his shoulder, finally feeling whole again.

O-o-O-o-O

A half an hour and several tears later Edward and I sat in the doctor's office waiting for my name to be called. 

I let out a low sigh as I began writing down baby names on a piece of paper I took out my purse.

_Vanessa_

_Alyssa_

_Amelia_

_Savannah_

_Olivia_

I smiled to myself when I seen Edward peek over my shoulder. "Ava" He whispered. I nodded in agreement and wrote it in the list.

_Ava Vanessa Cullen_

I showed him the paper and laughed out loud when he bobbed his head up and down rapidly.

"Alright boy names." I said watching him scoot closer to me. There's no doubt in my mind that he's rooting for it to be a boy.

_Tristan_

_Matthew_

_Alexander_

_Noah_

_Landon_

"Michael." He whispered again. Nodding I wrote it down and started combining the names.

_Noah Landon Cullen_

I showed it to Edward and he grimaced slightly. "Where did you get those names?" He asked

"Well Landon is the name of Shane West's character in _A Walk To Remember _and Noah is Ryan Gosling character in the movie _The Notebook_. Both Nicholas Sparks movies. Both masterpieces." I replied with a shrug. 

"What about Noah Michael." He asked.

"Hmm I guess it'll do." I said just as my name was called.

"Isabella Swan." The nurse called.

I quickly ran my hands over my face before getting up and walking into the back with Edward in tow.

"Good Afternoon Miss Swan. Please change into the paper gown and the Doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse smiled before walking away.

I went behind the screen and changed while Edward sat in the seat near the bed. I snickered to myself when I heard a small crash come from the other side.

"Edward your not touching are you?" I asked.

"Uhh, No." He replied. I stepped out the curtain just in time to see him put back what he was touching.

"No huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Okay you caught me but hell I was curious." He laughed. Now that was something I really did miss.

I jumped on to the table and laid back just as my Doctor came in.

"Isabella How are you today? Ready to know how your baby's doing and the sex." She asked me with a smile.

"Yes, I am." I said getting really hyper all of a sudden. "Oh, Doctor Monroe this is the baby's father Edward."

I laughed watching Edward stammer over his words and awkwardly shake the doctor's hand.

"Well lets get started shall we." She asked pulling up my gown. "Now Isabella you know the procedure I'll squirt the gel onto your stomach, then I'll place the wand over it and you'll be able to see your baby on the monitor right behind me."

I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand looking at him for a moment before turning my attention to the screen.

"Alright here we go. Everything looks good. There are the fingers, the toes, and the head. The baby's in the right position and has just opened their legs to help me determine the sex." She said laughing. "You guys ready to know?" She asked us laughing as we nodded up and down excitedly. "Congratulations it's a girl." She announced causing me to cry.

"A girl..." Edward whispered kissing my forehead. I smiled through my tears and looked into his eyes. 

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." He smiled. "I have to call Alice." He said before kissing my forehead again and running out the room.

_Ava Vanessa Cullen_. 

I couldn't pick a better name even if I tried.

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N: I love all you guys for reviewing this story. And I just want to say a big thanks to all the 30 people who have this on their alerts list. I really appreciate it.**

_**REVIEWS**_

**Rocknfire12345**** - Just for you I made Edward a little more nicer. It wasn't easy seeing as this was a confrontation chapter. But I feel it went over rather well. Don't cha think? Lol I'm also honored that I made you use OMG. Lol**

**vampirewannabe24**** - Thanks for the review. Hope you loved the dedication lol.**

**mychemicalheart (ANON)**** - Thanks. Glad you like that line. It was by far my favorite.**

**Ilovemylunchbox****- Thank you for your review.**

**Oh-my-Edward**** - Your pleas have been answered. I've successfully updated.**

**Ericaa13****- Glad you like it. Thanks for your support.**

**katexmariex101****- There you go a whole chapter. Hope that more for you lol.**

**Blonde-gal ****- Yeah I hate Jacob in this story too. But I couldn't think of another villain. Oh and trust me I wasn't gonna make them fight. I think they fought enough. Don't you?**

**Latuacantante4him**** - Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Drama Queen 10155**** - Im honored that you chose my story to end your reviewing Hiatus. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks again for the reviews I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to ask any questions that you may have in mind. I hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**Much Love**

**Samantha Diana**


	6. Epilogue

**Second Chance**

**Epilogue - Bella POV**

**My Happily Ever After**

O-o-O-o-O

4 ½ months later

If someone would of came up to me 4 and a half months ago and told me that on this day in four months I would have my happily ever after I would of called them mad and laughed in their face.

But I'm here now as happy as anyone could be and I thank the love of my life Edward for that. It's because of him that Im happy now and It's because of him I have my precious 2 week old daughter Ava Vanessa Cullen.

Yes that's right 2 weeks ago today at 12:45 A.M. my daughter Ava was brought into this world.

With a waiting room full of loved ones my daughter made her debut on July 14, 2008. Weighing 6 pounds 10 ounces and 20 inches long. Ava immediately had everyone wrapped around her tiny dimpled hand.

It was her cries that knocked me out of my memories and brought me into reality.

With a smile I got up from the couch I was seated on and headed into Ava's room.

As I walked up the stairs in the house I now shared with Edward I reminisce about how I came to live in this old victorian house.

O-o-O-o-O

It was four months ago when I came back to Forks. Immediately I was swarmed by Charlie, Alice and Rosalie. Each of them had a hand on my growing belly and were shooting out questions left and right.

I laughed at them and answered each question as best as I could but with Ava kicking like crazy it was hard not to wince in pain every so often.

Anyway after an hour of interrogation Edward told me he wanted to take me to our 'new' home. Being over exhausted I hadn't caught on to the word 'new' yet.

We drove for almost an hour, to the outskirts of Forks, before we reaching a place I've never been to before. Slightly confused as to where we were I looked over at Edward with a puzzled expression and watched how his face formed into the most beautiful smile I've seen in a while.

"Where are we?" I asked him skeptically while watching him get out the car.

"We're home." Was his simple reply as he shrugged and helped me out the car. That was when it dawned on me. This man, with the help of his father, bought me my dream home.

Gasping as the realization hit me, I jumped into Edward's arms and smothered him with kisses before breaking awake and pulling him into the already furnished house.

It took us a half an hour to look at the whole house. But the only place I hadn't seen yet was Ava's room. Becoming extremely curious I began questioning Edward about where it might be. Finally, becoming annoyed by my constant badgering, he showed me her room.

Ava's room had completely took my breath away. Covered with lilac and soft pink walls ,and everything a growing baby would need, it was completely perfect. Feeling my eyes well up with tears Edward took me in his arms and whispered he loved me over and over. That day was completely perfect.

O-o-O-o-O

Going into Ava's room I smiled at her beautiful cries while picking her up and cooing softly at her. I noticed she was sleepy and wet so I quickly changed her diaper, put on a new sleeper, and picked her back up into my arms. After a few moments of rocking her silently I began humming the song that I really fell in love with over the past couple months.

_"Finally, now my destiny can begin knowing we'll have our differences something strange and new is happening. Finally now my life doesn't seem so bad it's the best that I've ever had give my love to him finally."_ I sang softly while watching Ava's eyes slowly shut.

The song seemed to fit me perfectly. If you really paid attention to the lyrics like I have, you would see they were made for me.

Placing Ava back in her crib, I watched her sleep for a few more minutes before feeling Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Here you are." He whispered in my ear softly as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah I was just putting Ava to bed." I replied turning around so I was looking into his eyes. The very same eyes I've fell in love with over the years, just like everything else about him. Just looking into those eyes makes me realize I don't want to look into nobody else's as long as I live. This man is the love of my life, my soul mate, and without him I would go completely insane.

"Thank you." I heard myself whisper out of nowhere as we both turned to watch our daughter sleep.

"For what Babe?" Edward asked.

"For giving our love a _**Second Chance**_, and proving to me true love is worth fighting for." I replied as I kissed him ever so softly on his lips.

Yep this is my happily ever after. And I couldn't of asked for a better happy ending if wanted to. My life is now PERFECT!

**THE END!**

**A/N: So, so, so sorry this took me forever to write. I simply couldn't think of how to end it. I think this ending fits Im actually pleased with it. Even if it is short. So please I'll love to hear from you guys. I take flames and questions. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through out this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finally by Fergie nor do I own the Twilight Characters. I wish I did though. (**

**OHH I do own Ava Vanessa Cullen though ).**

**You Guys Rock,**

**Samantha Diana**


End file.
